


【OW/守望先锋】【麦R】Strings Attached 附加条件 By manic_intent 粮食甜饼一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas prompts, M/M, That Blackwatch era story where Gabriel really hates flying commercial, and Jesse just hasn't done it before
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 作者警告：1、一篇噶在暗影守望时期非常不喜欢坐客机的小短篇2、杰西之前甚至没有坐过客机3、圣诞点梗





	【OW/守望先锋】【麦R】Strings Attached 附加条件 By manic_intent 粮食甜饼一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strings Attached](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892442) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> 译者警告：  
>  本文严格来说无明显攻守，但这位作者有一篇麦R的ABO文
> 
> 作者前言：  
> 来自nikorys的点梗：  
> 节日快乐！和以往一样，我会在年底在汤汤开点梗，来者先到的五篇哟！谢谢各位点梗的人！  
> 这是第一篇 >w<  
> 点梗1/5：来自nikorys的：麦R，一起旅行

**正文：**  
  


       加布里尔在几十年前加入美国军队时想获得的其中一个好处就是，他再也不用乘坐民航客机了。或者说他是这么想的。  


       加布里尔·莱耶斯已经在日常全世界到处跑，到处救火的工作日常里耗尽了他最后一点想要旅游的冲动。就算是他还在为国效力期间，在假期不得不出行的时候他还是会选择高速铁路。

  
       至于在智械危机结束，开始忙碌起来后嘛。忘了假期吧。

  
       说到民航，这种民用交通方式几十年来并没有发生多少变化。如果回到好几年前，回到智械危机前的话，大部分现代机场都已经开始或基本实现全自动化。但恐惧总会让人们的观念过于落后。这也是加布里尔现在被困在希斯罗机场(*)蜿蜒的安检队伍里的原因。他已经有些心理阴影了。而在更远处，远到这条队伍遥远的末端，安检地勤正在不断对着人群强颜欢笑。他们在手工检查护照和行李，一切像是回到了半世纪前。

  
（译者注：Heathrow,英国伦敦的一个机场。）

  
       “这简直是炸弹袭击的好地方。”

  
       加布里尔闭上眼睛默数五个数让自己冷静了下来。“以他妈老天的名义，孩子，你他妈的说话就不能过过脑子吗？”

  
       杰西麦克雷咧了咧嘴，露出了幼狼一样足以露出牙齿的歪斜微笑。他是个相对消瘦的孩子，还在成长高峰期，只草草修剪了自己毛糙的毛发，蓄胡子失败导致他现在只有毛茸茸的胡须。他为了任务已经舍弃掉那顶他酷爱的搞笑牛仔帽，只穿着黑色的T恤和牛仔裤。

  
       暗影守望最年轻的成员理论上还在试用期，但他只要不犯什么重大错误就很有可能会在短期内获得一般成员的所有权限。这个小混蛋虽然烦得要死，格斗成绩却如假包换，而且杰西自己心知肚明。

  
       “啊，别这样，老大。我之前还没坐过飞机呢。”

  
       “首先，”加布里尔咬牙切齿，声音低得只有杰西能听见，“不要这么叫我。我们在卧底。如果你不知道什么叫‘卧底’的话，他妈的去找个词典来看。其次，你坐过飞机……”他皱着眉头停了下来。“啊，你是说，你没坐过客机。”

  
       他们不断跟着队伍慢慢往前走。

  
       杰西低下了头。周围的人毫不关心低效率到底浪费了他们多少生命，而且不约而同地忽视了他们俩，有些大概是故意的。不管联合国有多吹捧他们观念上的“突破”，一个健壮得像是个四分卫的高大深肤色男子还是会影响到某些人。

  
       “是啊，”杰西终于开口了，“之前可没试过这种享受。”

  
       他在他们左边一个熊孩子像是被人捅了一刀似的尖叫起来的时候停了下来。

  
       “‘享受’，”杰西重复了这个词，但还是咧了咧嘴， “去他的。里面肯定也有很多人吧。”

  
       “别。”

  
       “我爱孩子，真的。”

  
       “是吗？”加布里尔嗤之以鼻，“大部分人都喜欢那么说。但如果你问他们，他们是想和一屋子兴奋过度的孩子待在一起，还是一屋子兴奋过度的狗狗，你就知道他们是怎么想的了。大部分人说自己喜欢孩子的时候，只是想假装自己是个正常人而已。”

  
       “但你没这么做，你都不在乎。”

  
       加布里尔轻轻耸了耸一边肩膀。“战争总是会耗尽你愿意奉献的槽东西。”

  
       “所以我们为什么会在这儿啊？”杰西向人群点了点头，“飞机上会有他们的安保人员，对吧？我觉得他们不用这样排队过安检。”

  
       “如果你之前有听任务报告的话，”加布里尔的语调没有任何起伏，“你就会知道情报暗示智械有可能会劫持正在飞行的目标。而根据他们使用的算法，他们只会把目标定在明面上没有机载安保人员的航班上。”

  
       “我都听到了啦。我是说，操，好像你不是什么熟面孔一样。”

  
       加布里尔故意看向了周围的人群。  


       “你觉得这里有人发现了吗？”

  
       指挥官莱耶斯穿了件老旧的灰色T恤，牛仔裤和鸭舌帽。根据加布里尔的新身份，现在他是加布里尔·桑托斯，西弗吉尼亚州的一个汽车销售员。技术部门里肯定有什么很会说冷笑话(*)的人。

  
（译者注：我不太确定是指哪个，弗吉尼亚（Virginia）是蓄奴州，桑托斯（Santos）是南美常用男名）

  
       杰西终于通过了慢得折磨人的安检和海关，但一路上他表现得却比一般的脏活儿特工雀跃太多。

  
       这孩子到底多大了来着？加布里尔只隐约记得这个家伙已经可以当兵了，但也没比最小年龄大多少(*1)。但至少他挑出来参加任务的暗影守望的其他成员们都还表现良好。他们混在人群中，没有任何眼神接触。莱纳(*2)正在免税店里看香水，而安提亚斯正在麦当劳里排队…….

  
（译者注：

1、这位作者非常反感少年兵这种事，而OW好死不死暗示Jesse进入BW的时候可能未成年

2、Leena，Antias所有这里出现的其他暗影守望的角色都是原创角色。可能有用典，但……嗯）

  
       “为什么这里面还有商店？”杰西瞪大眼看向了延绵不绝的零售店，店员们正忙着榨干游客的钱包。

  
       “为什么不会有？大家在起飞前都至少会在这儿待上一个小时。别呆看着了，大家都看着你呢。”

  
       “我忍不住。我都没来过这种地方，”虽然加布里尔能看出来杰西在努力让自己的表情严肃点儿，但他看起来真的有点像是便秘了。

  
       加布里尔叹了一口气，“当我没说。你想在附近逛逛吗？半小时后到那个咖啡店里找我。”

  
  
  
       星巴克半个世纪以来都一直成功地给深信不疑的客户推销着加布里尔认为是某种“老式咖啡”的东西。起码这味道从他上次突然渴求咖啡因而走进来后就没有变过。

  
       加布里尔霸占了一张空桌子。他试着放下自己的坚持喝下咖啡，然后开始检查他智能腕表上的信息。大概有一半信息是托比昂的，他总是有神奇的魔力可以熬夜。

  
       一个用凝固汽油弹的炮台，什么鬼？

  
       加布里尔正忙着推敲措辞合适的讽刺呢，所以当杰西突然砰一下坐到他对面时，他的手下意识地就缩到了自己胯间(*)。

  
（译者注：To 没懂的人：这里其实噶要掏枪了。）

  
       杰西抬起了他的眉毛，而加布里尔则尴尬地喝了一口咖啡想要糊弄过去。这玩意儿简直是想要用猫尿来假装咖啡的糟糕物。

  
       “这还真快。”加布里尔说。

  
       “已经够半个小时了。”

  
       “买了啥吗？”加布里尔随口问了一句。他还在努力构思回复的措辞。

  
       “你是说，我可以？”

  
       加布里尔疑惑地抬起了头。“什么意思？你当然可以。”

  
       杰西瞪大了眼。“我还有钱？”

  
       “是啊？”加布里尔眉头紧皱地看向他，“我会签发工资单，而我上次签的时候你的名字还在那操蛋的名单上呢。你没收到纸面通知吗？”

  
       “我在入队的时候签了一大堆文件，但我根本没读。”杰西像是猫头鹰一样眨了眨眼，“但我没有……该死，我会来这里就因为我不来就得进监狱，对吧？我都没想过你们真的……我是说，死局帮就没给过我钱。”

  
       加布里尔还没有摄入足够的咖啡因来理解这段话。他盯了杰西好一会儿后才大声呼一口气并把手伸向了自己的口袋。现在现金基本上都电子化了，但任何称职的地下工作者无论去哪儿都会随身带些当地能用的硬通货。他找到了些破烂的英镑并递了过去，然后他再次看起了自己的信息。

  
       好几分钟后，加布里尔才迟钝地发现那个孩子并没有动。

  
       “怎么了，不够？”

  
       “不是，我….没什么。”杰西只是奇怪地看着他，“谢啦，这算我欠你的？”

  
       “别想那么多，小鬼。”

  
       “那这是…..因为上个星期的事，对吧？”

  
       上周？加布里尔皱眉看了杰西好一会儿，然后他才想起来，阿尔及利亚(*)的任务，公共澡堂，过高的肾上腺素水平。暗影守望并不禁止办公室恋情，毕竟每位成员都被紧密联系在了一起。就加布里尔看来，只要他的手下不会死，任何宣泄手段都是好的。

  
（译者注：Algerian，非洲北部国家）

  
       “跟你说过那不会有任何附加条件了。”加布里尔语速缓慢。“别想太多，不然你会自怨自艾的。去买些饼干或是垃圾纪念品，什么都好。不用拘谨。”

  
       杰西慢慢笑了起来。但那只是个有些犹豫的弧度，就像是他在怕能让他笑起来的东西随时会被收回去一样。

  
       “谢啦，”他站了起来，然后绕过了桌子。在加布里尔能反应过来前，他靠上前来迅速啄了啄加布里尔的嘴唇。然后他就一溜烟地跑走了。加布里尔有些呆滞地看着他的背影。

  
       啊，小鬼。

  
#

  
       结果智械劫持飞机的行动更像是个宣泄口。在被一群哭哭啼啼的熊孩子环绕，还要困在椅子上这么久后，加布里尔都快要亲自炸机了。民用客机虽然已经提速，经济舱拥挤的糟糕环境却没什么提升。

  
       可惜的是，这次战斗并不算激烈，而且莱耶斯不用自己的霰弹枪的时候还是有些不顺手。等他们处理掉劫机的人，平安降落后，他们又要迅速赶回直布罗陀了。莱耶斯百分之两百要陷入昏睡了，也有可能还需要一点点威士忌医生的帮助。  
       

       但他的心情越来越糟了。杰克和联合国秘书长逮住他进行了漫长的盘问。他只能集中精神不要一拳打在杰克过于漂亮的牙齿上，不然他就要睡过去了。

  
       他成功在轿车上活了下来，而等他终于找到借口遛回自己的房间时，他在埋伏在他房间外的人群中看到了杰西。

  
       死局帮的生涯让杰西获得了精准的直觉。

  
       “我，呃，我待会儿再来，长官。”

  
       “你在这儿等多久了？”

  
       “不太久？”杰西有些犹豫。

  
       “你得改掉这个习惯。”加布里尔一边吼着一边扫描了自己的虹膜，“你说谎的时候眼睛会看向自己的靴子。总有一天你会被害死的，对吧？进来。”

  
       杰西迅速侧身溜进了房间，像是怕加布里尔会收回那句话一样。然后他明显惊讶地环顾了一圈。

  
       加布里尔知道他的房间是什么样的。冰冷，空洞，甚至没有家人的照片。

  
       你就像是住在宾馆里一样，小加。有次杰克这么开玩笑地评价道。当时就该一拳打趴那个自以为是的混蛋，起码在他还是守望先锋指挥官的时候。

  
       “每次我觉得快要成功了的时候你都会发现。”杰西可怜巴巴地说道。

  
       “是吗？”加布里尔抱臂靠在了桌子上。

  
       “你让我的混蛋雷达失灵了。”杰西抱怨道，但他在这么说的时候却一直咧嘴不收。

  
       但他还是站在了攻击范围外，又是他的直觉。

  
       “任何人都没那么容易被总结。随便给人贴标签是个坏习惯。干我们这行的话大概还会丧命。”

  
       “你还真是阳光，老大，”杰西走近了一点，像是在试水温一样。然后他在看到加布里尔只是挑起一边眉毛后慢慢走过了剩下的距离。等他足够近的时候，加布里尔放缓了态度。他把杰西拉了过来，温柔而缓慢。那个孩子闻起来就像是热水与肥皂。他捏了捏他的脖子，杰西则漏出了一声细微的，像是受伤了一样的好听声音。

  
       “你最好不是为了我在希斯罗机场给你的零花钱，”加布里尔小声说道。但他还是任由那双手滑上了他的肩膀。

  
       “其实我不怎么需要那笔钱，如果我真想买什么的话我可以偷个钱包什么的。”

  
       “如果你在任务期间因为这种傻理由而偷人钱包的话，你真的会惹我生气。”

  
       “我知道，”杰西有些惊讶，“所以我才没有这么做。还挺新鲜的，”他用更低的音量坦白道，“我还是第一次那么怕让人失望。”

  
       加布里尔一下子靠了回去。他眯起了眼，但杰西只是就这么盯着他，紧张地抿住了嘴但没有眨眼。如果加布里尔还没有那么糟糕的话，他会让杰西坐下，然后和他促膝长谈，他操蛋的童年让他和暗影守望这样的行动部队有多么格格不入。但加布里尔清楚他自己是个怎么样的人，伪装并不适合他。

  
       他只是亲吻了杰西，技巧糟糕，更像是充满占有欲的啃咬而不是杰西似乎要乞求的那种温柔的吻。但那个孩子还是回应了这个吻。他贴得更近，欲求的声响被两人吞噬殆尽。

  
       不。加布里尔在希斯罗机场对杰西的唯一加深了的了解就是，这个孩子并不能理解善意。

  
       “别太习惯了，”加布里尔在他中断了他们的吻后小声说道。

  
       杰西只是咧了咧嘴，那个和幼狼一样的歪斜而野性的微笑。然后他跪了下去。

  
**———End———**

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> twitter: manic_intent  
> tumblr: manic-intent
> 
> 译者后记：  
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对  
> 2、这位作者的所有OW文都翻译完毕啦，yeah~~  
> 3、我对R麦R是路人粉啦，但这位作者写什么我都吃！！！！！  
> 4、本来这篇文其实应该12月校对稿就出来了吧，但，嗯，我忘了下，然后就报应一样电脑炸了  
> 5、感谢校对不计前嫌给我重发校对稿 QwQ


End file.
